Words I Couldn't Say Yet
by KwangBee
Summary: Nggak entar panjang2 *dihajar* Oke this is HyoKey fanfic. Feel nggak kena bahasa amburadul, soalnya gua berbakat bikin FF comedy - - tolong reviews setelah baca, boleh request FF


[Oneshoot/HyoKey] Words I Couldn't Say Yet

Title: Words I Couldn't Say Yet

Author:KwangBee

Genre: Angst, Drama, Tragedy

Main Cast: Kim Ki Bum (SHINee)

Kim Hyo Yeon (SNSD)

Other Cast: Wu Yi Fan (EXO)

Kim Seol Hyun (AOA)

Support Song: Lee Hongki- Words I Couldn't Say Yet (ost. Bride of The Century)

Disclaimer: don't be plagiarism and copy paste my fanfic, don't be silent readers, and

leave a comment after read this fanfic!

A/N: **By the way, awalnya author mau jadiin ini drabble eh setelah di pikir pikir lagi **

**terlalu panjang buat di bikin drabble. Pasti kalian nanya, kenapa sih cast-nya harus **

**HyoKey kenapa nggak HyoHyuk aja? Because I'm HyoKey shipper :) saking nge shipper **

**ama ni couple susah deh berpaling dari yang lain (apalagi FF HyoKey cuman sedikit **

**doang, bagai jarum dalam jerami :( ) Oke, daripada banyak omong langsung ke TKP!**

oOoOo

_"Apakah salah jika aku mulai merindukanmu?_

_Apakah salah jika aku merindukan kamu?_

_Aku minta maaf untuk mencintaimu_

_Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi"_ **- Lee Hongki Words I Couldn't Say Yet**

oOoOo

Deru hujan yang begitu lebat mengguyur kota Seoul. Halilintar menyambar,

mengeluarkan suara yang amat mengagetkan dan menakutkan. Semua orang nampak

berlalu lalang, mencari tempat yang pas untuk berteduh. Tepat di sebuah cafe di ujung

jalan, nampak seorang namja dan yeoja sedang menyantap ramyeon mereka yang masih

hangat. "Aku merindukanmu, apa kau juga?" tanya namja itu "tentu aku juga

merindukanmu" jawab yeoja itu. Namja berkebangsaan Cina itu hanya tersenyum "akhir

akhir ini Seoul sering sekali di guyur hujan" ucap namja itu sembari menatap ke arah

jendela. "Oh,ya? Kenapa aku baru sadar, haha..." yeoja itu mengeluarkan tertawa yang

amat begitu pahit "aku miris melihatmu sekarang, Hyo..." "uhuk!" yeoja yang bernama

Hyoyeon itu tersedak. Ia menepuk nepuk dada-nya. "Minumlah..." namja itu menyodorkan

teh hangat kepada Hyoyeon. Yeoja berambut pirang itu lalu meminumnya. "Ah, gomawo

Kris..." ucap Hyoyeon sambil mengembalikan gelas kaca tersebut. "Soal tadi maafkan

aku" Kris menjadi merasa bersalah "gwenchana" Hyoyeon hanya tersenyum "jadi... di

lihat lihat kau tambah cantik sekarang, semenjak berpisah dengan si..." "Key

maksudmu?" "hm,ya..." "kau tahu?" "aku memang tidak tahu" "menyebalkan!" Hyoyeon

lalu mencubit lengan Kris "aduh sakit...ya,ya,ya, apa?" tanya Kris sembari mengelus elus

lengannya yang memerah. "Key selingkuh dengan Seolhyun" "Seolhyun? Bukankah

Seolhyun itu adikmu?" "mau tau dia bilang apa? Dia bilang kalau Seolhyun lebih cantik

dari akulah, yah, pokoknya dia bilang begitu. Makanya semenjak itu aku berpisah

dengannya, malah akhir akhir ini dia sering meneleponku. Sering aku menolak

panggilannya, tak membalas sms-nya, pokoknya...dia seperti orang asing bagiku. Dia

orangnya ramah sih, tapi suka menusuk dari belakang. Beda dengan kau, meskipun

otakmu rada tak beres, setidaknya kau setia kawan" kata kata terakhir dari Hyoyeon

itulah yang membuat pipi Kris memerah "jadi kau menggodaku?" "apa aku tidak

menggoda. Aku berusaha untuk mengeluarkan unek unekku. Kris, ayo kita pulang! Biar

aku yang membayar" "kau baik sekali. Inilah yang aku suka darimu..." "apa?" "tidak"

oOoOo

"Bye, Hyo!" Kris melambaikan tangannya. Hyoyeon membalas lambaian tangan Kris.

Yeoja itu kemudian membuka pintu pagarnya. Tiba tiba saja, seseorang berhasil

memegang lengan Hyoyeon, alhasil, yeoja berkelahiran 1989 itu langsung memukul

tangan orang itu. "Aduh!" orang itu meringis. Tunggu, Hyoyeon seperti mengenal seorang

itu. "Key?" orang itu lalu menarik tangan Hyoyeon untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae, noona, mianhae..." isak Key sembari memeluk yeoja itu erat. Hyoyeon tidak

membalas pelukan Key. "Mau apa kau kesini?" Hyoyeon memukul mukul dada Key

"aku...aku ingin minta maaf dan mengembalikan semuanya..." PLAK! "kurang ajar!

Seenaknya saja kau ingin aku kembali! Memang aku mau terjebak dalam akal iblismu itu

hah!?" Mata Key kemudian memerah, "dan...dan...kau...kau dan Seolhyun...ah, sudahlah!"

Hyoyeon menghapus air mata-nya lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "KIM

HYOYEON!" teriak Key emosi "SALAHKAH AKU JIKA AKU MULAI MERINDUKANMU!?"

Hyoyeon tercekat, ia mengepalkan tangannya. "SALAHKAH AKU JIKA AKU

MENCINTAIMU!?" Mata yeoja itu membengkak dan berair "KALAU BEGITU AKU MINTA

MAAF TELAH MENCINTAIMU. KAU TAHU? AKU TAK BISA PERGI DARIMU, AKU...AKU TIDAK

BISA MEMBIARKANMU PERGI!" teriak Key dengan emosi yang membara. Hyoyeon

menoleh ke arah Key "bisakah kau pergi?" tanya Hyoyeon sembari menahan tangisannya

"aku tahu kau menangis" Key menjauh "baik, aku akan pergi. Jangan menyesal jika aku

akan pergi selama lamanya" Key lalu pergi, kemudian berlari.

oOoOo

1 tahun setelah kejadian itu...

Kris tersenyum sembari memasang liontin berbandul hati itu ke leher Hyoyeon. "Neommu

yeppeo, chagiya..." ucap Kris sembari mencium pipi Hyoyeon. "Go...mawo" pipi Hyoyeon

memerah. Kris kemudian tersenyum sembari menatap pantulan diri istri-nya tersebut.

"Kenapa ada bekas merah di sini?" tanya Kris sembari menunjuk ke dada Hyoyeon "mwo?

Mungkin hanya di gigit nyamuk" "bohong. Tidak mungkin. Apa kau telah bermain di

belakangku?" tanya Kris "aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu..." "sudah mulai berani ya

rupa-nya. Rasakan ini, ciaattt..." "ahahahahaha...geli oppa...hahahhaha..." Tanpa mereka

berdua sadari, Key menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam.

oOoOo

Key mengendap endap, di tangan kanannya ia memegang sebuah pisau. Ia melihat ke

arah jendela. Nampak seorang siluet wanita sedang asyik mengganti baju-nya. Hingga

Key bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh wanita itu. Srett, wanita itu menyibak tirai, Key

buru buru menyembunyikan pisau-nya "Kibum-ssi?" terlihat jelas dari raut wajah wanita

itu, ia begitu terkejut melihat Key tiba tiba ada di depannya. "Ya?" "kenapa kau bisa ada

disini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah puaskah kau melakukan itu kepadaku?" wanita itu

menggeram "tidak" Key menjawab dengan tatapan tajam "aku ingin menghabisimu"

"sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu setelah kejadian itu, Kim Kibum?" tanya wanita

itu. "Bahkan kau sekarang tidak memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Kim Hyoyeon-ssi"

Hyoyeon terdiam. "Sekarang kita sudah formal, ya, benar" ucap Key "maksudmu?"

"sampai kapan perang dingin di antara kita terus terjadi, Hyoyeon-ssi?" "apa..." "saya

minta maaf telah mencintai anda" perkataan Key yang begitu formal sukses membuat

Hyoyeon terdiam. "Saya merindukanmu" Key lalu berbalik "hampir saja saya merenggut

nyawa-mu dengan ujung benda ini. Tapi saya sadar, jika saya melakukan hal itu, tempat

saya tinggal selanjutnya adalah penjara" Key melanjutkan perkataannya, "dan saya siap

di eksekusi mati" sorot mata Key membuat Hyoyeon terdiam. "Ketahuilah, saya tidak bisa

membiarkanmu pergi. Tapi, ini takdir. Saya mencintai anda, salahkah jika saya

merindukan dan mencintai anda?" "Key..." Key kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hyoyeon

yang hanya bisa terpaku.

oOoOo

Sebuah mobil bermerek jazz warna putih melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, Hyoyeon

sedang kesal dengan Kris, lantaran Kris berani selingkuh dengan adiknya, Seolhyun.

"Huh! Keparat! Dasar tonggos!" omel Hyoyeon. Sedang asyiknya mengomel tiba tiba

saja, BRAKK! "Ukh!" kepala Hyoyeon terbentur stir mobil. Untunglah itu benturan kecil.

Hyoyeon buru buru turun dari mobilnya. Semua orang mengerumuni kecelakaan itu. "K-

Key-ssi?" Hyoyeon terkejut ketika melihat Key terkapar dengan ke adaan berlumuran

darah. "Key! Key-ssi! Ireonna, jebal!" Hyoyeon menepuk nepuk pipi Key. Key membuka

mata-nya, "noona..." "ani. Panggil aku 'chagi'" "chagiya...mianhae, aku telah

mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi. Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhae"

setelah mengucapkan perkataan terakhir itu, Key menutup mata-nya. Detakan

jantungnya berhenti dan nafas-nya pun terhenti. Bersamaan dengan itu, titik air

mengucur dengan deras dari atas langit, seakan akan bumi pun ikut menangis. Orang

orang yang berada di kerumunan itu kemudian membawa Key ke rumah sakit. Kris dan

Seolhyun tiba tiba berlari mendatangi Hyoyeon. "Eonni, Key oppa kenapa?" tanya

Seolhyun antusias "di...dia meninggal..." jawab Hyoyeon lirih "apa kau tidak apa apa?"

tanya Kris khawatir. Hyoyeon tidak menjawab, ia lalu menaiki mobil-nya kemudian

meninggalkan lokasi itu. Kris dan Seolhyun sama sama terdiam. Mereka saling

berpandangan, penuh tanda tanya di pikiran mereka masing masing.

**-FIN-**

oOoOo

**Gimana keren? mengharukan? ya,elah pasti kagak lah T_T sumveh, jujur aja ya, ini FF **

**hancur hancur gimana gitu, feel-nya pasti kagak dapet T_T terus endingnya gantung gitu. **

**Pasti kalian bingung kenapa Key di bawa ke rumah sakit? Pikir sendiri! Kan Key udah **

**meninggal masa Key di tinggalin di tempat gitu aja? Ya di bawa ke rumah sakit dong, biar **

**pihak rumah sakit yang nanganin mayat-nya Key, gitu maksudku. Reviews ya chingu, kalo **

**mau kasih kritik dan saran gunakanlah dengan kata kata yang sopan ya, yang **

**membangun gitu jangan yang menjatuhkan. Oke? Udah dulu ya, pai pai^^**


End file.
